beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jupiterblader/Zero G Team Battles:Merry Voting
Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! For my gift to you members and visitors of the Beyblade Wiki, I present to you Zero G Team Battles(or Shogun Steel). No not tag team, it's different, I'll explain. There will be three teams, every member in each team fits in a catagory with the others on the team. Team A's members are usually physiked during battle,Team B's members are usually calm and cool during battle, and Team C's members are fierce during battle (see team roster below). There will be one week of regular voting and one week for the championship. The two teams with the most wins in week one, will advance to the championship in a synchrom battle with a teamate as their synchrom partner. Here are the basic rules: Enter the names of who you think is going to win in the comments, Only vote once, if you are just a visitor without an account you may vote too. The votes for the regular voting will be finalized on Christmas day and the championships votes will be finalized on New Years Day. I will supply custom pictures for each battle. Merry Voting to all and to all good New Year. Regular Voting Kira vs Sakyo Sakyo is looking for new opponents worthy of his skill to battle, he hears that Kira Hayama the "Dragon Killer" has entered a local tournament, so decides to enter. Sakyo and Kira both easily win every battle in the tournament and face each other in the final round. They launch their beys, the battle has begun. Who will win? The new Dragon Emperor Sakyo or the Dragon Killer Kira. Begirados is a dragon killer, but can it slay the mighty Dragoon? Did Sakyo bite off more than he can chew? Sakyo wins 120pxgggggggggggggggggggggggggggg.jpg Takanosuke vs Yoshio Takanosuke is in the bey park in search of someone to battle, when he see's a blader crying. He walks over to him and asks what's wrong. The blader informs him that a blader badly damaged his bey and is doing the same to others. Takanosuke is angry at the blader, but physiked that he now has an oponent. He finds the blader: Yoshio Iwayama. He challenges Yoshio to a battle and Yoshio accepts. They launch and Takanosuke starts off with a series of barrage attacks. Goriem does not seem to retain damage, but Takanosukes attacks finally knock back Goriem. Yoshio tells him that he may be worth some effort and the battle really begins. Can Gryph's many attacks break through Goriem's Iron Wall Defence? Takanosuke wins pizap.com13556068249842.jpg Eight vs Genjuro Genjuro is in search a battle to prove his skills, after his last few losses, he wants to prove his power. He stumbles accross Eight Unabara, he has heard about Eight and challenges him to a battle. Eight accepts, hoping to beat a DNA blader. They launch their beys and Eight is off to a bad start. Genbull is too high for Orojya to reach. Then Eight gets an idea, Orojya runs up the stadium and flys into the air. It hits Genbull from above and damages Genbull. Genjuro's strategy is useless so he starts to attack. Genbull's hight is a great advantage, but so is Orojya's stamina. Genjuro wins GvsE.jpg Kite vs Ren Ren is training, she uses Phoenic to hit an oil barrel. Kite, Eight, and Benkei watch as she cotinues to hit it, barely moving it. Kite laughs and tells her that he could do that in his sleep. Ren stops and tells that if he is so strong, why not prove it. Benkei tells Kite that battling is great training. Kite tells him that he would accept anyway and tells Ren that he has all of Phoenic's data. They launch and the battle begins. Can the Phoenix defeat the Leviathan's mighty defense. Kite wins pizap.com13555285411031.jpg Shinobu vs Spike Shinobu is on his way to a tournament and then Spike confronts him. Spike tells Shinobu that his full power was not shown when he battle Zyro and that he has trained more now. He challenges Shinobu to a battle, Shinobu accepts and tells Spike that he is in a hurry, but beating him won't take long. Spike is furious and tells him to launch already. The battle begins and Spike starts off with many strong, firey attacks. Shinobu then realizes that he is going to be late after all. He then commands Saramanda to counter attack. Can Spike's training take on the invincable salamander? Shinobu wins pizap.com13556083457903.jpg Zyro vs Captain Arrow Zyro walks out of Benkei's fast food restaurant with a burger in hand. Then Captain Arrow jumps out in front of him, this starles Zyro and he drops his hamburger. He looks up and glares at Arrow. Arrow states that he lost to Sakyo in Neo Bladers and since Zyro beat Sakyo, if he beats Zyro then he will be stronger than them both. He tells Zyro that he has trained and his skills have multipied. Zyro accepts Captain Arrow's challenge hoping to avenge his hamburger. They launch and Arrow does not hesitate. He summons tornadoes twice as big as the ones from before. Zyro realizes that his skills really have multiplied and tells Ifriad to charge. Will Captain Arrow's cyclones blow out Zero's fire? Zyro wins pizap.com13555292708632.jpg Championship Zyro and Takanosuke vs Sakyo and Shinobu Zyro and Shinobu were in a fierce battle, when two beys were launched into the stadium. Zyro and Shinobu recall their beys, the two mysterious beys are recalled as well. The owners are revealed to be Sakyo and Takanosuke. Sakyo tells Zyro that he wants revenge from when Zyro beat him earlier, but Shinobu wants to continue his battle with Zyro. Takanosuke says that he would like payback against Shinobu and then he will be strong enough to defeat Zyro, then even Sakyo. Zyro suggests that thet have a synchrom battle: Zyro and Takanoskue vs Sakyo and Shinobu. Sakyo agrees saying that he would enjoy seeing Zyro defeated by two bladers (providing that one is himself). Takanosuke gives Zyro his chrome wheel and Shinobu gives Sakyo his. Zyro and Sakyo launch their synchromed beys and the battle begins. SynchromTakZyvsShiSak.jpg Winner Everyone the winner is team A congrats to Ren, Eight, and especially Zyro and Takanosuke who won the championship in synchrom. Even the Invincible Salamander and the New Dragon Emperor were no match for Zyro and Takanosuke and their burning bey spirits. Meryvotinwinner.jpg Category:Blog posts